Mr. Smilez
Dr. Friedrich Wagner, knows as Mr. Smilez is one of the main antagonists in ''We Happy Few 2''. Biography Mr. Smilez was a mysterious man who is a former doctor from the lab. He then discovered that chemicals were well finished. But something went wrong with the chemicals, one of them was going to blow it up. Then he tries to turn the heater down but it's too late. It already exploded, he survived but the only problem is he looks completely different from before. So he decided went look at the mirror. His face looks very different from before. He was shocked that his face is now frozen in a maniacal grin. Mr. Smilez then put his happy mask on and went to the Wellington Wells where the citizens see him. During World War I, Friedrich helps the Nazis and Hitler to fight the Allies by sending the soldiers to different countries. In 1910, Friedrich Physical Appearance Mr. Smilez has a grey hair (black when he was younger) and sports a mustache, wears a Nazi soldier uniform. He wears a hat that has a Swastika on it, hinting that he's like one of the Nazis. Before he became a Nazi soldier, he was a doctor and scientist who wears a lab coat under a navy blue shirt, brown pants and grey dress shoes. Events of We Happy Few 2 Annie saw a mysterious figure being moved which turn out to be Mr. Smilez who was making the pills to make everyone happy and forget bad things. That's why Annie was not taking it. Annie is searching for her special letter. She continues searching as Mr. Smilez pulls out a whip. He was about to hit her but suddenly she dodged and escaped from him. He then heads after her but suddenly she is gone. Meanwhile, at his lab. Mr. Smilez notices that the chemicals were been messed up because of the failed test. Then, he picks it up from the floor. Mr. Smilez was so furious that the test has been a failure. He got an idea, he makes new Joy pill that it has a strong effect to forget bad things and become happy forever. He then finally complete the project this time and made Trivia * Mr. Smilez is similar to characters like stalkers (for example: ** He is also similar to DC's Joker and Joy Doctor. * He is one of the few characters who have mental disorders, the others are Annie, Jane, and Olivia. * According to one of the crew, Mr. Smilez is born on November 6, 1894. * Mr. Smilez's real name is Dr. Friedrich Wagner. * In concept art, Mr. Smilez is the general of Germany. * He is shown putting a happy mask on so nobody could see his actual face. * Before the incident, Mr. Smilez was a normal man with perfect skills for making Joy pill and chemicals. * Friedrich wants to become a soldier after he got sign up for the Nazi army. * His happy mask is similar to Joy Doctor's. * He sounds like Albert Wesker because of his voice. *Whenever enemy is coming closer to him, Mr. Smilez used the whip to knock them out. *Stanley mentions that Mr. Smilez is friended with General Robert Byng since in 1910. Category:Unfinished pages Category:Main Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Villains Category:Fictional characters Category:Doctors Category:Antagonists Category:Scientists Category:Soldiers